


Summer by the pool

by Thegirlthatspinsincircles



Category: Oukamocha
Genre: M/M, Mermen, Oukamocha - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlthatspinsincircles/pseuds/Thegirlthatspinsincircles
Summary: After Aaron is left a summer home by a distant relative, He finds a merman in the pool of the small house.





	1. Welcome to your summer home!

It was early summer when he drove through the small town by the seaside. As he drove though the town, he kept looking around to see what house he would be staying in. He had the address, and knew where to go, he just had to find the house…

“ _There it is.”_ He said to himself.

He parked the car and shut off the engine in front of the house and looked at the small house. The house was a slightly dirty white with a red roof that looked just as dirty.

“ _It’s not as clean as I thought it would be, but it’s not so bad.”_

He got out of the car and walked up to the front of the door and opened it. The inside was already furnished, two sofas with a coffee table and a tv for the living room, the kitchen and dining was a few steps away from the living room and it already had pots and pans in it.

“ _Guess the fridge’s empty…”_

He looked at the back and saw the door over in the dining room. We walked over to it and opened. There was a small patio and a pool. He walked over to the pool, looked into and sighed. The pool water was green and looked like it had something like seaweed in it.

“ _This is going to need a lot of cleaning… I guess I won’t be swimming in there soon…”_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” He yelled and ran towards the door. He went over and opened the door. It was a little old women with her gray hair in a nice little bun.

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“Are you going to be staying here for the summer, young man?”

“Yeah…I guess…”

“What’s your name?”

“Aaron.” He ran his fingers though his short cut black hair and the woman smiled.

“Well, I would like to formally welcome you here. I’m assuming you bought this house on your own?”

“No actually…It was sort of left to me by someone…”

“Oh I understand. May I come in? It’s quite hot out here.”

“Oh sure thing!” Aaron opened up the door and let the woman in and she sat down on the couch. Aaron went to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water for her. She took it and sipped it. Aaron sat down on the couch next to her.

“Thank you. I should have introduced myself. My name is Phyllis. I’m the landlord around here.”

“Nice to meet you.” He said with a smile.

“You as well youngster. Now then, I have to give you this.”

She dug into her bag and pulled out a small booklet and handed it to Aaron. He took it and started looking through it.

“That little book it pretty much about Tide’s peak. The history the town, and a whole bunch of other stuff.”

“Really now..?”

“Yes. Oh! Have you seen the back of the house, you know the pool?”

“Yeah, I was just back there.”

“Good. Now I want to apologize if it seems sort of...’nasty’ back there. There was a huge storm some months ago and it just made a mess out of the whole town… It was a water spout and it threw a whole bunch of crap out the ocean and it just made a mess out of things! I’m shocked we got the place cleaned up!”

“Really, the sucks…”

“Meh, it wasn’t so bad after we got everything cleaned up, we still needed to get to your house, but for some reason, your family wouldn’t let us clean the house!”

“Sorry about that…”

“Bah, it’s okay. Most people didn’t want us touching their houses anyways…” She got quiet for a bit and sighed.

“Welp, I should leave you to unpack your stuff. If you need anything, my number’s in the booklet.”

“What about rent?”

“Rent? Oh, your family paid your rent for the next 6 months, so you don’t have to worry about it.” She got up and went to the door.

“If you need anything, you know how to call me. Have a good day!”

“You too ma’am!” He said and she left.

Aaron looked though the booklet more and went to his car and started to unpack his stuff. By the time he had got done packing, it had gotten dark. He turned on the lights in the house and went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The fridge was fully stocked. Aaron smiled made himself something to eat, sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. He found something to watch and he started to eat.

The moon was out it lit up the outside without needing any light. The water on the pool shined in the moonlight and out the front of the door. After Aaron got done eating he looked out the door leading to the back patio. He thought he saw someone in the pool, the lower part of their body under the water, their upper part looking up into the sky, arms on the edge of the pool.

Arron rubbed his eyes and the person wasn’t a thing that he imagined. It was a real person. Aaron swore under his breath and got up. He really wanted to spend this summer alone and wasn’t too fond of having ‘company’ these next few months. He looked around in the drawers for a flashlight and when he found one, he tried to turn on the patio lights from in the house. They didn’t work, he sighed and slammed the patio door open.

“HEY!” He yelled out. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!? THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!” He tried to turn the flashlight to get a good look at the person, but they dove down into the pool.

“You wanna play that game buddy?! It’s okay! I can wait for you all night, you fucker!” He sat down by the pool with the flashlight and looked down into the water.

It was dark, he couldn’t see a thing. After several minutes of waiting, Aaron got scared and decided to see if the person was okay. The flashlight was waterproof, so he could take it under with him. He took a deep breath and dunked he head under the water and brought the flashlight under with him using his right hand. The looked around the pool until he was the person who was there, he had his face covered and Aaron got a good look at who was in his pool.

He hands where webbed and his ears looked almost like fish fins. He hair was brown with purple on the edges. The man covered his face and Aaron loved the light slowly down his body…and there was an eel’s tail. A purple eel’s tail.

The man was Aaron’s pool was not a man. It was a merman.


	2. The boy in the pool

Aaron jumped out of the water when he saw the tail. He thought that it was sort of joke that some idiot around her was playing. He ran his fingers though his hair and was about to peek into the pool again when the man peeked his eyes from under the water. His eyes where brown and his pupils where slits.

They both sat there quietly looking at each other until Aaron flashed the light in his eyes. The merman winced and spit water in Aaron’s face. The merman laughed and Aaron ran into the house to go wash his face off in the kitchen sink. After Aaron was finished he ran back out to the patio.

“HEY!” Aaron yelled out and the merman found a little and went back under the water.

Aaron dunked his head under the water with the flashlight and saw the merman swim back into the corner of the pool. The merman must have seen Aaron looking at him. He got angry and swam back to the surface towards Aaron. Aaron jumped back and the merman popped his upper body up from the water and rested his arms on the edge of the pool, looking at Aaron. Aaron looked back at him.

“Ummmm…Hello…?” Aaron said nervously.

“Hi.” The merman said annoyed.

“You can understand me?”

“Well, duh.”

“What’s your name?”

“Ouka.” He said looking at Aaron. “What’s yours’s?”

“Aaron.”

“Aaron, huh? Weird name.”

“Your name is weirder than mine!”

“My name means cherry blossom, thank you very much!” He fell back into the pool and swam on his back. He eel tail moving like a ribbon in the wind.

“What the hell are you doing in my pool?”

“I fell in here.”

“You fell…?”

“Yeah, I remember being in this weird votex thing and next thing I knew, I was in this pool.”

“The waterspout.” Aaron thought to himself.

“Hey do you have any food, I’m starving?” Ouka asked, looking at him.

“Yeah, let me go make you something…” Aaron ran back into the house and quickly made some food for Ouka and brought it out to him.

“Thanks!” Ouka said. He took the food from the plate and sat on the side of the pool and ate. Aaron sat next to him

“How long have you been in there?” Aaron asked.

“I have no idea.” Ouka replied, his mouth full of food. He quickly gobbled down the food and looked at Aaron’s legs.

“Must be nice to have legs.” Ouka reach out and touched his legs. Aaround jumped back and stood up.

“You need to leave.” Aaron said

“What why?!” Ouka asked.

“I want to be alone! And you’re freaking me out!”

“Ok, let me just go and get my things- Oh wait. I DON’T HAVE LEGS I CAN’T WALK ANYWHERE YOU MORON!”

“Don’t get sassy with you fucking piece of sushi! I could eat you if I wanted to!”

“If you try and eat me I’ll fucking come back and haunt you! Try me!” He flicked his tail up from under the water and threw water on Aaron. The water his Aaron directly and Ouka gave a smug smile. Aaron clenched his fist and took his shirt off.

“What ‘cha gonna do big boy~?” Ouka said smugly.

“I’m gonna take you back to the water first thing tomorrow.” Aaron said angrily.

“Or you could keep me here and actually talk like civil people.”

“You spit water on me, I don’t think I need to talk to you anymore.”

“You sure~? I have to admit, staying alone in this little house is going to get pretty boring. And I should know, I’ve been stuck in this dinky little pool for god knows how long. It’s comfy, but it’s quite small.”

“Then don’t you think it would be better for you to back to the ocean?”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to talk to you. Merfolk aren’t really the most sociable creatures with each other. Heck of you put me back in the water I might get eaten by a shark mermaid. Would you like that~?”

“I…no…” Aaron said quietly. He sat down next to Ouka again.

“See~? We need each other… Don’t you think~?”

“Yes…”

“So then…” Ouka’s pupils turned yellow. “You’re going to let me stay here~? And cook for me…?”

“I…” Aaron looked over at Ouka and shook his head. “What the hell are you doing?!” Aaron stood up and went into the doorway of the house.

“First thing tomorrow, you’re going back in the water!”

He slammed the door and Ouka sank back down into the water.

“ _I guess manipulating won’t help me this time…”_ Ouka thought to himself. _“I’ll just have to tell him the truth…”_


	3. Conversations in the water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUKA SAW MY WORKS! AND HE REALLY LIKED THIS ONE!!!! So, i'm going to update this one with TWO Chapters! Thank you for looking at my stuff Ouka!!!!!

 

In the morning, Aaron was in the kitchen making breakfast. He looked out the porch window and at the pool. He sighed and kept fixing his food. He put the food on two plates and took them to the patio.

He looked into the pool and Ouka swam up and poked his head out of the water.

“Is that plate for me?” Ouka said with a little smile.

“Yeah.” Aaron replied.

Ouka sat on the edge of the pool, his tail still in the water. Aaron handed him the plate and Aaron sat down with him.

“You’re not gonna eat inside?” Ouka asked.

“Nah.” Aaron said. “It’s nice outside.”

“Okay…”

The both sat and ate in silence for a while and then Aaron sighed.

“I want you to stay here for a little while.”  Aaron said.

“I can’t go back to the ocean.” Ouka said at the same time.

“What?” The both said

Aaron motion for Ouka to talk and Ouka sighed and put the plate to the side and slipped into the pool a little.

“I can’t go back into the ocean because I was banished…” Ouka said quietly.

“How the hell did you get banished?!” Aaron asked.

“Okay, So. In the ocean there are a lot of arranged marriages. Like, A lot. I guess to keep the species I had to marry this blobfish person in order to keep his bloodline going or whatever-”

“What’s a blobfish?” Aaron asked.

“It’s ugly. Anyways, I didn’t want to do it, and apparently, if you say no to an arranged marriage in the ocean, you get banished in a water tornado thingy.”

“A waterspout.”

“What?”

“A waterspout. When a tornado form over the water, it’s called a waterspout.”

“Really? Cool. So, I got sucked up into this ‘waterspout’ and got thrown outside of the water on to land. Luckily, when I got thrown out, I landed in this place where there was this pool, I crawled in and I’ve been here ever since.” Ouka sat back on the edge of the pool and started eating again.

“So that waterspout was caused by you not wanting to get married?” Aaron asked.

“Pretty much.” Ouka said with his mouth full of food.

“Seems a bit overdramatic if you ask me.”

 “I was not going to get married to a blobfish! I have standards!”

“So do I. And it’s not eel people.”

Ouka squinted at him and finished eating.

“What did you want to tell me?” Ouka asked.

“I think I want you to stay for a little while longer... Well, I guess I don’t have a choice, seeing you can’t go back to your home…”

 “How much longer?” Ouka said, looking surprised.

“Urg…I didn’t think about that…I was just thinking for the next month then I was just gonna let you back in the ocean.”

“Oh, so you we’re just gonna let me go and let me get killed, huh?”

“I didn’t know you were banished! Or kicked or whatever!”

“Well, you would have get me killed.” Ouka said and slipped into the water and went under for a few seconds and hopped back out and rested half of his body on the side of the pool, looking at Aaron.

“Anyways…” Aaron sighed. “I guess I’ll have to keep you here for the whole summer. But on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Ouka asked.

“I wanna clean the pool out.”

“What, why?!”

“Because I want to go swimming, besides, you’re swimming in filth and god knows what.”

“Well…I guess that’s okay…” Ouka sighed and looked down a little. Aaron patted his head.

“You’ll be without your pool for a few hours, you’ll be-”

“A FEW HOURS?! AARON I’ll BE DEAD, DO YOU WANT ME TO-”

“I have a solution to that! Calm down. You’ll be going in the tub while the pool cleaner guys are here. That way, they can’t see you, and you’ll stay wet.”

“What’s a tub?” Ouka tilted his head.

“It’s a bathtub, you clean yourself in it and take baths…”

“Is it as big as the pool?”

“Well, not really. I’m just gonna put you in there just to keep you wet and…”

Ouka just kept looking at Aaron and Aaron sighed.

“I’ll show it to you on the day the day the pool people come here. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Alright, I’ll go call the pool people and have the pool cleaned up. Okay?”

“Okay!” Ouka said flashing a smile. Aaron nodded and took their plates and walked into the house. He put the plates in the sink and went ahead and called the pool cleaners.

Aaron opened the patio door and called out to Ouka. Ouka peeked his eyes out of the water.

“The cleaners will be here tomorrow, so I’ll get you in the tub tomorrow before they come here!”

“Okay!”

 Aaron closed the patio door and took out his phone and looked something up.

“Ew.” Aaron said.

“Did you look at a blobfish?” Ouka asked, sticking half his body out the water.”

“…yeah.”

“Told you they were ugly.” Ouka laughed out and dive back in the pool.


	4. Taking a dive

Aaron went over to the pool the next day and splashed his hands in the water. Ouka jumped up and tried to bite his fingers off. Aaron quickly pulled his fingers back.

“What the hell was that?!” Aaron yelled out.

“I thought it was food…” Ouka said looking down in the water.

“Anyways… The pool people are gonna be here in an hour. Let’s get you in the tub okay?”

“What about food?” Ouka sat up on the edge of the pool.

“I’ll bring you some up once they get here.”

“Okay.”

Aaron scooped Ouka up and carried him into the bathroom.

“Okay, just stay in here, try not to make to much noise so that way the pool guys don’t get suspicious…”

“Why, would they be shocked at seeing a mermaid in the tub~?” Ouka asked with a smile.

“Yes, because a half human, half fish thing is not an average sight here.”

“Okay, Okay.”

Aaron opened the door to the bathroom and reviled a half filled bathtub filled with water. Ouka looked blankly at the tub and at Aaron.

“This is joke right?” Ouka asked.

“What’s wrong with it?!” Aaron said.

“It’s tiny.”

“It’s not meant to hold an entire mermaid. Look, you just need to stay wet right? Now, I’m gonna drop you in-”

“I’m not going in there!”

“You want to dry out?!”

“No! I just don’t want to go in there!”

“Get in the Tub!”

“NO!” Ouka hissed out and clung to Aaron.

Aaron tried to pull him off and get him in the pool. Both of them arguing until Aaron finally pulled Ouka off and put him in the tub. Ouka crossed his arms and sunk into the tub, crossing his arms.

“Jeez, you’re a little shit sometimes!”

Ouka turned his eyes yellow and flashed them at Aaron.

“Let .Me. Out. Of. Here.”

Aaron covered up his eyes.

“You’re not doing that hypno shit on me! Cut it out!”

The doorbell rang and Aaron slowly walked out of the room still covering his eyes. He was about to close the door, but before he did he peeked in at Ouka.

“It’ll only be for a couple hours, then you can have a nice clean pool okay? Just don’t break anything and try not to make too much noise, okay?”

He shut the door, uncovered his eyes and ran downstairs to meet the pool cleaners.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka huffed and exhaled under the water. He honestly expected the tub to be bigger than the pool. As he sat in the tub, he slowly began to miss the pool that he was launched into after saying no to marry that gross fish. He submerged the upper part of his body and stayed under the water for a while.

He lifted up his body and looked at the knobs on the side of the tub. He turned the blue colored one and water came out the faucet. Ouka held his hand under the water and played around with it a little and held his hand under it. Then he turned the red colored one and the water came out a little hotter than before.

He turned the blue one off and the hot water burnt his hand. He screeched, pulled his hand back and turned the hot water off.

 

Downstairs, one of the pool guys heard Ouka screech and looked up.

“What the hell was that?” He asked.

“It was probably a bird or something!” Aaron blurted out.

 

Ouka turned on the cold water back on and sat under the faucet, letting the water run over his head. He relaxed a little and sank into the tub, closing his eyes. After a while, he looked back at the faucet and turned on the one in the middle with no color on it. It turned on the shower head and Ouka screeched again and turned the water off again.

 

“That is _not_ a bird.” Another pool guy said.

“I’m not paying to play ‘what sound is that’.” Aaron yelled out. I’m paying you to clean my pool!”

“Sorry sir!”

 

Ouka slowly turned back on the cold water and it was slowly pouring out the showerhead. He sat over the slow trickles and closed his eyes and sunk back into the tub. After about another couple hours, Aaron came back in.

“Ouka, the pools done! Let’s-”

He looked into the room and it was completely flooded. Ouka was under the showerhead, sleeping. Aaron rubbed his face and went over and Ouka and poked him. Ouka groggily opened up his eyes and looked over at Aaron.

“Huh, oh hi Aaron…”

“The pool’s cleaned out. Let’s get you back in there.”

Aaron picked Ouka up again and walked out to the patio with him in his arms. They got out to the patio and the pool was completely clean, the water was blue, and there was no more algae, completely clean. Ouka eyes shined and he broke from out of Aaron’s grasp and jumped into the pool. Ouka swam around it, smiling and doing flips in the water.

He propped the upper half of his body on the edge of the pool, smiling and looking at Aaron.

“Aaron hurry up and come in!” Ouka exclaimed, his tail swishing back and forth.

“I will in a little. I have to clean up all the water in the bathroom.” Aaron said. “Once I get done, I’ll come in.”

“Okay!” Ouka said and started swimming around again.

Ouka sat down in a corner of the pool and looked up and smiled. He could finally see the sun from under the water and not just a bunch of black and green.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ouka as still looking up when Aaron jumped in. Ouka’s eyes shined when Aaron jumped and he quickly swam around him, his tail moving around like a ribbon. Aaron smiled and swam next to Ouka. The both of them swimming in sync with each other.

Aaron went back up for air and went back down with Ouka. When he came back down, Ouka held on to him, almost as if he was giving him a hug. Aaron looked down at him, smiled at him and hugged him back. They stood there hugging each other for a while until Aaron broke the hug and tried to swim back up for air.

Ouka held on tighter and looked at him with yellow eyes. Aaron screamed at him and tried to get away, but he just held on. Aaron finally broke free and swam to the surface and caught his breath. Afterwards, he stuck his head under the water and motioned for Ouka to come to come to surface. Ouka came up and Aaron looked at him, angrily.

“WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU DOING?!” Aaron yelled at him. “YOU COULD HAVE KILLED AT ME!”

“I was just trying to drown you.” Ouka said calmly.

“What?!”

“Mermaid drown people sometimes... it’s part of our nature…”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah… I’m sorry…”

“…I’m getting out.” Aaron said as he hopped out.

“No. No, please.” Ouka whimpered and grabbed his shorts. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

Aaron looked back and he was crying a little. He sighed and sat down and put his feet in the water.

 _At least I can put my feet in the water now._ Aaron thought to himself.

Ouka sat down next to Aaron and buried his face into his shoulder, quietly sobbing. Aaron rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s okay. Stop crying okay?”

“O-Okay….”

Ouka slowly stopped crying, but he kept his face buried in Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron sighed and looked at Ouka.

“I-it’s instinct.” Ouka murmured out. “I can’t help it.”

“It’s okay. I’m not leaving okay?”

Ouka looked up and went back into the water. He stuck the upper part of his body out of the water and looked at Aaron. Aaron flashed a smile at Ouka. Ouka smiled back with a smile full of sharp teeth. He rubbed Aaron’s head and Ouka seemed to rub against it. Then Aaron slapped the sides of his legs and got up.

“Okay! Time for dinner!” Aaron said.

“Oh good!” Ouka said. “Can we have raw fish?”

“I can’t eat that! I’ll get sick!

“You don’t know until you try~”

“I’m not risking it.” Aaron said and went into the house and Ouka slipped into the pool, waiting for dinner.


	5. Orange fish and conversations

“Hey, Ouka!” Aaron called out over the pool. Ouke peeked his eyes out of the water and looked at Aaron. He had his hands behind his back.

“I went shopping and I got you something.”

“What is it?” Ouka asked.

“Go back in the water and I’ll show you.”

“Okay…?” Ouka said.

Ouka went back in the water and sat down in a corner and looked up. He saw something that looked like a plastic bag with an orange print on it being put in the water. When the bag was fully submerged, goldfish swam out of the bag. Ouka smiled brightly and went back up to surface and looked at Aaron, eyes shining.

“Can I eat them?!” Ouka asked.

Aaron nodded with a smile. “That’s why I got them.”

Ouka dove back down into the water swam around, gobbling up the fish that had been released into the pool. Aaron sat down by the pool watched him eat, it was almost like watching something you’d see in a nature show, all of it happening in his pool. After all the fish had been eaten, Ouka got out of the water and sat Next to Aaron.

“It’s been ages since I’ve had live fish~! Thank you!” Ouka said smiling, showing a row of sharp teeth.

“I kind of figured that,” Aaron said with a chuckle. “Hey, how did you survive in the pool with no food?”

“Oh! Remember all that plant looking stuff that was in the water? I ate that.”

“…Do you even know what it was?”

“Yeah, it was seaweed, Not to tasty, but filling. I’m kind of mad that the pool people didn’t leave any in the pool for me.”

“I don’t think they knew that there was a mermaid in the pool who eating it. If you want more seaweed, I can get you some from the store.”

“Okay.” Ouka said. They both sat together in silence, looking at the water. “Are you still mad at me for trying to drown you?”

“Nah,” Aaron said. “That happened a couple days ago, and besides, you said it was instinct right? You couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah,” Ouka said, putting his hands under his fin. “Usually, after we drown the person, we eat them.”

“So you were going to eat me?!”

“It’s Instinct!”

“That’s some pretty fucked up instinct.” Aaron sighed. “Mermaids are weird.”

“Not really, when you get to know us where actually-”

There was a knock on the door. They both jumped and looked at the front door. Aaron pushed Ouka into the pool and he ran to open up the door. It was Phyllis.

“Oh! Hey Phyllis. What’s up?” Aaron said nervously.

“I just wanted to check on you to see how you where that’s all.” She said with a smile.

“Everything’s going great! Very comfy house! Nice People! Couldn’t be better!”

“That’s great. Did you get the pool cleaned?”

“Oh, yeah I did. Looks great!”

“Really? Let me go take a look at it-”

“NO!” Aaron screeched. “I mean…Not right now. I’m doing something…Important with the pool and I can’t have anyone around in the area. But, you can come back another time okay?”

“O-Okay, youngster. Well, I’ll get out of your hair so you can finish your pool business.”

“Thank you Phyllis. Have a good day!” Aaron closed the door behind him and ran back to the pool. Ouka rested his arms on the side of the pool and looked at Aaron, angry.

“Why did you push me in?!” Ouka asked angrily.

“I had to…” Aaron sat down by the pool, sticking his feet in the water. “The landlady showed up and I didn’t want her to see you.”

“Why wouldn’t she want to see me?”

“Because, it’s not every day you see a mermaid, who know what could have happened if she saw you.”

“Okay…” Ouka rubbed his hand on Aaron’s leg. Aaron paid him no mind.

“Sorry about that,” Aaron said looking at Ouka I panicked and it was all I could think of.”

Aaron rubbed Ouka’s head and Ouka smiled and stuck his tongue out and smiled.

“It’s fine, it’s not the worst thing anyone’s done to me.”

“Your tongue is really long…” Aaron said, looking shocked.

“You like it~?” Ouka said, sticking his tongue out. It was a good 8 inch tongue.

“Uhhhh…” Aaron said, looking blankly at Ouka. “I-I’m not sure…”

Ouka closed his mouth and laid his head on Aaron’s legs.

“Most mermaids liked my tongue.”

“I think the teeth are throwing me off about it.”

“What’s wrong with me teeth?!” Ouka looked up at him.

“It’s not every day you see someone with sharp teeth. They just freak me out, that’s all.”

“You’re seeing me every day. You should be used to it by now.”

“I mean seeing people with sharp teeth walking around.”

“Hmmmm…” Ouka squinted. “What about those kind of people doing things~?”

“What kind of things…? I’m not going to-”

Ouka planted a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips and dove back into the water. Aaron quickly sat up and looked into the water, covering his mouth. Ouka turned around, and gave Aaron and wink with a smile, with his tongue stuck out. Aaron blushed slightly and looked away, before going into the house.

Ouka chuckled and swam around the pool. He stopped swimming and saw a plant in the water that was red with white spots on it that resembled human legs. Ouka gasped and looked at the plant, his eyes shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i know this one's not as long, I didn't have much time to write today, but i'll try to get something out longer next time. See ya then!


	6. Shopping Above the Ocean

The next morning, Aaron was still lying in bed, He didn’t get up to fix breakfast for him or the eel in the pool that kissed him yesterday. He can’t believe that _thing_ kissed him! It was just a peck, but it still weirded him out. He took a pillow and covered his head with his pillow and turned away from the light that was shining from in the window.

“ _That fucking Eel!”_ He thought to himself. _“I should have just thrown him back in the water! Why the fuck did he try and kiss me?!”_

“Aaron.” A voice called out. It sounded like Ouka’s.

“ _Great, now his fucking voice is my head now.”_

“Aaron.” The voice called out again. It sounded closer. Aaron just covered his head tighter and closed his eyes tight.

“Aaron!” He felt someone poke him on his back.

“WHAT?!” He yelled and threw his body back around to the opposite side again and looked blankly at the person in his bed.

It _was_ Ouka. But he looked… Human. The fins on his ears where gone, his eyes where normal, his hands where no longer webbed. He gave a quick look up and down and he had no longer had an eel’s tail, but human legs. He was wearing an oversized purple shirt over his body.

“This is a dream.” He said and turned back over and covered his head with his blanket.

“It’s not!” Ouka yelled and pushed down on Aaron. “I’m hungry!”

He pushed Ouka off and turned around and looked at him again. He cupped Ouka’s ears in his hands and covered them up then released them, then cupped them again and let them go. They didn't change back.

“Okay, Two things.” Aaron said. “One: How are you fucking human right now and two: Where did you get the shirt?”

“I found the shirt under your bed!” Ouka replied “And I can’t tell you how I’m human~”

“Tell me or I’m not making you breakfast.”

“Okay. You need to come out to the pool with me.”

“Fine.” Aaron got out of bed with Ouka and followed him to the pool. Ouka crouched by the pool and pulled a leaf off the red and white plant. He showed it to Aaron.

“This is a human plant! It has another fancier name, but we just call it the human plant. When a mermaid eats this, they became human! They can turn back into a mermaid when they become fully wet.”

“How did that get in the pool?”

“I don’t know. I just found it yesterday.”

“Great…” Aaron sighed. He went inside and sat on the couch. Ouka followed him and sat down next to him. Aaron looked at him and smiled a little. Ouka smiled back and stuck his tongue out a little.

“I have to go shopping for a couple things.” Aaron sighed out.

“Can I come?!” Ouka asked.

“I don’t know… You don’t have anything to wear… and you can’t exactly go out wearing what you have on now.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll get arrested.”

“WHAT?!”

Aaron chuckled a little.

“Yeah, you’ll get arrested. I think there are some clothes in the closet in my room that might fit you though.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s get you changed and we can head out okay?”

The both got up and went into Aaron’s room and they both got dressed. Afterwards, they both went to Aaron’s car and drove to the shopping district.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is what the human world looked like?” Ouka said in amazement, looking out the window.

“Yeah.” Aaron said. “Is the mermaid world different?”

“Yeah…” Ouka said, still in amazement. He saw the window buttons and rolled the window down. Aaron looked over and Ouka had his upper body out the window. Aaron yelled at him and pulled him back in.

“You can't do that! You'll get hurt!” Aaron said.

“Sorry.” Ouka said.

“It’s fine…Just don’t do that again. You’re the first person I’ve ever seen do that before!”

“I’m the first mermaid you’ve ever seen too.”

Aaron sighed and kept driving. They got to the shopping district and parked the car. The shopping district overlooked the ocean. It was crowded with people and children walking around. They both got out of the car and Ouka ran over to the guardrail overlooking the ocean and looked.

“Home?” Aaron asked.

“Yep…” Ouka replied. He let Ouka look over for a few minutes.

“Let’s keep going Ouka. And stay by me, I don’t want you getting lost on me okay?”

“Okay!”Ouka ran back over to Aaron and they both started making their way to the store. They made their way to the store and went inside. Ouka followed close to Aaron, until they passed by the deli and the live seafood section. Ouka stopped moving and looked at the frozen fish laying in the ice.

Aaron picked up the last of the things the needed to be picked up and looked around him.

“Ouka?” Aaron called out. “OUKA!”

“GET THAT OUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU HAVE TO PAY FIRST!”  Aaron ran towards the man yelling, and saw Ouka wrestling with a man in a deli outfit, with a fish in his mouth.

“ _Goddamit.”_ Aaron said to himself. “OUKA, STOP IT!”

Ouka dropped the fish out of his mouth and Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

“Sorry about him.” Aaron pulled a couple bills out of his wallet. “This should cover the fish.” He pulled Ouka away.

“You can’t do that!” Aaron yelled at him.

“Why not?!” Ouka yelled.

“Because you can get in trouble! I’m surprised that guy didn’t call security on you.”

“Everything I do, is wrong.”

“What?”

“Everything I do is wrong! You can’t do this, you can’t do that! What can I do that won’t get me trouble?!”

“Ouka there’s plenty you can do without getting in trouble. And keep your voice down you-”

“BECAUSE IT’S WRONG RIGHT?! EVEN BEING LOUD IS WRONG?!”

“It’s not that! People will think something is wrong!”

“…I’m going back to ocean. The only thing wrong here is this world.” Ouka said and ran away.

“OUKA, WAIT!” Aaron said chasing after him, but lost him in the crowd.

“OUKA! OUKA! WHERE ARE YOU!?” He ran out the store and yelled his name out again. He saw Ouka running twords the beach and ran to him.

 

Ouka heard Aaron call his name, but he kept running away, he made his way towards the stairs, going to the beach.

“ _I’ll take my chance with the sharks.”_ Ouka thought to himself. _I’ll just be a hermit and an outlaw so I won’t have to spend another day here!”_  He got to the edge of the water, closed his eyes, and dove in, but while he was expecting water to cover him, all he got was in his face. He opened his eyes and saw the water around him was moving away from him. He looked down and there was perfect circle around his body, making it so no water could touch him. He got on two legs and walked forward a couple steps, the perfect circle at his feet moving the water away, so none of his body touches the ocean.

He fell and both of his knees and slumped his head. Aaron walked over to Ouka and put his hand on Ouka’s shoulder.

“Let’s go Ouka.” He said calmly.

Ouka got up quietly and they went back into the store and paid for the food. Ouka being quiet and following him quietly. The both got in their car after they got done and drove back. Ouka not even looking out the window, just looking down at his feet.

Aaron had to make another quick stop before they went back home. Ouka didn’t want to get out with Aaron. After a few minutes, Aaron came back in the car and Ouka was still looking down. They made it back home and Aaron started to put the food away.

Ouka undressed himself, throwing his clothes on the couch and walked out to the patio and dove into the pool. Not even a minute later, His tail, claws, eyes, and ears, returned. He sat in the corner of the pool still looking down. After everything was put away, Aaron went to the pool and check on Ouka, he sighed and went back into the house and grabbed a plastic bag filled with goldfish off the counter.

He slowly lowered the bag in the water like last time and the fish swam out. Ouka didn’t even move, he just sat in the corner, not even noticing the fish. A half an hour later, Aaron went and checked on Ouka, wearing a shirt and him swimming trunks he was still sitting in the corner, hugging his tail. The fish where still swimming around, none of them eaten.

Aaron stripped off his shirt and dove into the pool towards Ouka. Ouka looked up and Aaron was looking directly in front of him. Ouka looked back down a little and then looked back up at Aaron, his looking like he was crying, and his chest moving made it evident. Aaron gently touched his forehead against Ouka’s and Ouka only started crying harder. Soon Aaron heard a sound similar to whale calls.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Aaron was back in the kitchen making lunch for the both of them, while Ouka sat on the edge of the pool.

“I…I didn’t know that would happen…” Ouka stammered.

“Didn’t know what would happen?” Aaron called out.

“I thought I would have to deal with sharks and who knows what else… And people who didn’t listen would get eaten and…” He hugged his tail.

“They probably told you that to keep you scared. It’s fine Ouka.” Aaron walked out to the patio and sat next to him. Ouka looked up at him.

“They didn’t want you there because you made a choice. You stood by your choice and now you’re probably living a better life than what you would with that blobfish.”

“Yeah. My life is better because now I’m living in a pool that has less room then my old home.”

“No. You have someone that actually cares about you and one you weren’t forced to meet. I could have never came to this house and spent the summer here. But I decided to because I had to get away from something for a little while and…I wanted to be alone…

I had no idea that there would be this mermaid who was kicked out of his home because he didn’t want to get married to an ugly fish. I had no idea that there was this mermaid in my pool that would actually appreciate my cooking. I had no idea that there was this mermaid that-”

“Loves you?”

“Yeah-wait what?”

Ouka buried his face into his tail and his ears twitched. Aaron smiled and patted him on the head.

“I love you to Ouka.”

Ouka looked up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Ouka smiled and planted a kiss on Aaron’s lips and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. Aaron returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ouka’s chest. Aaron boke the kiss and stuck his tongue out, Ouka’s long purple tongue wrapped around his. Ouka retracted his tongue back in his mouth and covered it.

“Sorry.” Ouka peeped out.

“It’s fine.” Aaron said chuckling.

Ouka laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder and smiled a little. The both of them sitting in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Feeling better?” Aaron asked.

“A little.”

“Okay. I have to go back in and keep making lunch, I’ll be back in a few minutes okay?”

“Okay.” Aaron planted a quick kiss on Ouka’s lips and went back in the house. Ouka went back in the water and floated on his back, with his eyes closed. Maybe it was okay he didn’t marry the blobfish. He had found someone that actally loved and respected him.


	7. Almost caught like a fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MerMay, so i decided to find some motivation and write a chapter to this. In The Night will probably begin updating again soon, but right now I don't have the motivation or the time to even type these stories anymore. Am I quitting writing these fanfics altogether? No. I'm just taking a break until the motivation to write these stories comes back, and I don't know how long that will take, but i will come back one day. So for now, have this small update.
> 
> Also the first part of this update is based off a comic that Ouka posted that you can read here: http://nsfwoukamocha.tumblr.com/post/162845214049/eels-sound-good-to-each-other-but-not-so-much-for
> 
>  
> 
> For now, enjoy this small update, and i hope to see you guys again soon.

Aaron woke up with a shock the next morning when he heard loud screaming coming from outside. He quickly got up and ran downstairs. He looked at the pool and saw Ouka sitting on the edge of the pool, swaying his head slowly side to side like he was…singing. Aaron ran towards the pool and slammed the door open.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Aaron yelled when slammed the door.

Ouka looked back at Aaron and grinned

“Singing!” Ouka said cheerfully. “Do you like it?”

“That was not singing! You were just screaming!”

“The other mermaids I used to live with thought it was nice. Guess humans are just too uncultured to enjoy good music.”

“Trust me, I listen to music often and that was not good music.”

“Whatever.” Ouka slipped back in the pool and Aaron walked over to the edge of the pool and crouched next to it.

Ouka poked his head from under the water looked at Aaron.

“You’re such a little shit, you know that right?” Aaron said to Ouka.

“Yeah, I know.” He planted a quick kiss on Aaron’s lips and dove back into the water.

Aaron rose up again and looked at the pool. The seaweed was showing up again in the pool. He sighed.

“I’ll guess I’ll have to get it cleaned again soon…”

He walked back inside and sat on the couch. He heard a knock on the door got up from the couch and opened the door. It was Phyllis again.

“Phyllis!” Aaron said surprised. “How can I help you?”

“I want to see the pool.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s suck a good idea I’m about to treat the pool right now and-”

“Let me at least see it before you clean it.”

“Well I don’t think-”

“Let me see the pool or I’ll call the police. If you’re hiding something back there, you should just let me see, I won’t tell anyone if you are.”

 _What the fuck?!_ Aaron thought to himself. He quickly glanced at the pool and saw Ouka sitting on the edge of the pool and- Did he have a shirt on?

“I’m coming in now.” Phyllis pushed past him and walked towards the pool. Aaron followed behind her

_Please, please, please for the love of god, don’t freak out, don’t freak out when you see the mermaid._

Phyllis walked through the door and Ouka smiled brightly at Phyllis.

“Good morning!” Ouka said cheerfully.

Aaron walked up behind Phyllis and saw…Ouka was in his human form wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts.

 _Oh thank god._ Aaron thought to himself. _Wait, where the hell did he get those clothes?_

“Oh, good morning!” Phyllis said back. “And who are you?”

“Ouka.”

“Aaron, I thought you were the only one here this summer! Why didn’t you tell me you had a friend?”

“Well…You see…It’s kinda like…” Aaron blubbered out.

“He told me I could visit him for a few days.” Ouka said.

“Well isn’t that nice? Oh, where are my manners? My name is Phyllis, I’m the landlord.”

“Nice to meet you.” He shook Phyllis’ hand with a smile.

She looked around the pool area.

“You did clean up the pool. But it’s starting to get dirty again. The green stuff is growing in the pool again.

“Yeah, I saw that.” Aaron said.

“He called me to come over after he got the pool cleaned.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, So I got to swim in it for a little. I’m actually going back home in a couple days.”

“Oh that’s a shame. But it was nice to meet you, Ouka.”

“Nice to meet you too!”

“Well, I should be going now, I don’t want to butt in between you and your guest.” She turned around made her way to the front door.

“Have a good day Phyllis!” Ouka said cheerfully.

“You too dear!”

When she closed the door and left Aaron went over and sat down next to Ouka who was still smiling.

“Okay Two things.” Aaron said. “First. Thank you for baking me up and not getting caught. Second. Where the hell did you get those clothes?”

Ouka walked over to a gold vase and picked it up.

“Remember when I went into your room when I first turned into a human? Well, when I went into your room, I took some of the clothes in your room and put them in this vase in case anyone needed to come back here that wasn’t you.”

“Okay that’s…Pretty damn smart.” Aaron said.

Ouka walked over and sat back down next to Aaron and laid his head on his shoulder. Aaron rubbed his head and Ouka purred a little and leaned in a little closer to Aaron.

“I don’t wanna turn back into a mermaid yet.” Ouka said.

“I’m not saying you have too. I don’t mind if you stay human for a little longer.”

“Okay.” They both sat in silence for a little while.

“I’m hungry.” Ouka said.

“Yeah me too. You wanna help me cook?”

“Cook?” Ouka looked at him and tilted his head.

Aaron chuckled.

“I’ll show you how. It’s easy.”

Aaron walked into the house and Ouka followed.

Ouka didn’t return to the pool for the rest of the day. He stayed with Aaron in that small house for the rest of the day, watching tv, going shopping for dinner (Ouka didn’t try to eat the fish in the live seafood section, he learned his lesson the last time). When it was time for bed, Ouka just slipped on the oversized shirt and crawled into bed. Aaron looked at Ouka while he was getting changed for bed.

“Aren’t you going to sleep in the pool?” Aaron asked.

“No.” Ouka said peeking from under the covers. “I wanna sleep next to you tonight.”

“Fine. Just move over a little bit.”

Ouka moved over in the bed a little and Aaron got in. Ouka wrapped his arms around Aaron and Aaron rubbed his head.

“Aaron?” Ouka said.

“Yeah?” Aaron replied.

“I don’t know if I wanna be a mermaid anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t go back to my home, the only place I can live is a small pool...It’s not fair.”

“Have you considered trying to live in a swamp?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay then.”

“The world that isn’t underwater just as big as the water…I wanna stay here forever.”

“Can you even do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you stay on land forever? Won’t you just turn back into a mermaid after a while?”

“I’ve seen other mermaids leave the water with tons of human plants and they never come back.”

“Huh.”

“Yep. Also, when the summer is over, can I come live with you?”

“What?”

“I want to live with you after the summer ends. I’ll start growing lots of human plants so I can stay with you! I promise I’ll-“

Aaron quieted the blubbering mermaid with a kiss. Ouka blushed and kissed him back. Aaron rubbed the back of Ouka’s had and smiled at him.

“We don’t have to worry about that for right now. I don’t have to leave for a few more months, so for now, let’s take it easy for now.”

“Okay… Goodnight Aaron. I love you.”

“Love you too you piece of sushi.”

He kissed Ouka’s forehead and they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
